SUITINK
by Gracekim1
Summary: S.U.I.T. and I.N.K. colide when Miss Macbeth cooks up a main majour scheme to change the rest of the (REAL) world along with smalll minour schemes to back them up! Hold on to your hats, cuz I.N.K. is offically back from Vaction! (Set after the 26th ep when they return from vaction) Enjoy!


S.U.I.T.I.N.K. - When world collide!

Chapter 1-Cartoon catastrophe!

It was a normal sunny day at Pinkerton. It was hot outside, everyone was playing expect Vin, Zero, Trixie and Newton. They were the group of kids who made up the Invisible Network of Kids. They'd all just come back from the summer holidays and all was quiet so far.

Miss Macbeth was in her hidden lair, spying on everyone and thought of a brilliant idea. "I know I'll turn everywhere in to cartoon and then every child in the world will have to listen to me! Isn't that great Vagner?" She asked her pet orange Paraná fish who just stared back at her.

_In the real world…_

_Hi, Grace here again! I'm back in the present and I'm in year 10 now._

_Here how my terrific adventure began for me…_

I was at school in class, studying when a ripple occur and made my headache worse; along with changing the usual real-life background to cartoon along with everyone else in cartoon form.

'Something's not right…' I thought. So I gathered all the other S.U.I.T. members for a private meeting at HQ. "Have you guys noticed anything different?" I asked. "Nope" Kiki replied. "Yes actually, we're all cartoons!" Mist cried as she was still a student at our school for now. "So what do we do?" Snakey asked. "We get help" Zoe said. "I know who can do just that" I said, mysteriously.

"Well, me and Shamrock Shadow along with Bailey will be here to lend an extra hand" Cherry suggested as we went to my room and I showed everyone the 'I.N.K-Invisible Network of Kids-' show on my phone. "They're going to help" I said, point at the screen with Vin, Zero, Trixie and Newton on it. "Sweet!" Cream exclaimed. "Totally" YRDJ added. "What are waiting for?!" Bunny asked, slightly annoyed that no action was happening yet. "A sign" I replied, simply. "Hey, I'm still here!" Affa added, curiously. The Rue twins were on a vacation for a while but helped withmind contact.

_**I.N.K-Back in Pinkerton…**_

_All the kids were back in class, this time with Miss Macbeth and she was smiling unusually which made everything even more suspicious. "I will eventually unmask you, I.N.K. but today we're learning about Maths through Poetry" Miss Macbeth said, stupidly._

"_I don't like this, she's definitely up to something" Trixie whispered to the others through her pen communicator. "Me neither, we have to find out what she's up to" Zero replied in agreement through her headphone communicator. "Let's figure it out at HQ later on" Newton suggested. "Let's not make ourselves so suspicious" Vin warned the others into his wrist watch._

"_Multiplication is a myth, Division is excluded, Addition is divine and subtraction is minus kith" Miss Macbeth recited, "Now repeat what I just 1,000,5000,230 times" she barked._

_Just then, the bell went and they were all saved from anymore of Miss Macbeth's torturous lessons._

_Then through a paper airplane, Miss Macbeth had sent them a secret message; It said: '__**If you don't reveal your identities to me, innocent people will become slaves or die! So make a choice: Unmask now or die with dignity!'**__ and the I.N.K. gang were completely shocked. Then white light ripple occurred and the I.N.K. froze._

_**Back in the real world… **_

_We got the sign we'd asked for; a bright white light rippled on my phone screen and sucked us all in dry. Then when the light cleared, we saw the huge boarding school, Pinkerton high, home to I.N.K- the Invisible Network of Kids. We walked inside and Mr Sopper greeted us. "Ah I guess you guys are the transfer students that Sadie recommended" He said with a smile. _

'_I wonder what he means by that' I thought as we followed Mr Soper into his office where he registered us into the school. Then he gave us our timetable ad first on the list was science with Miss Macbeth. How original (!), I thought to myself with annoyance. "Well class, today we have new students; Grace, Mist, Affa, Snakey, Cream, Bunny, Kiki, _Zoe_, Stevey, Cherry, YRDJ and Bailey" Miss Macbeth said whist wincing as she introduced us to everyone. "Please chose a sit" She spat, icily._

_So I sat in front of Vin, Zoe sat in front of Trixie, Snakey sat in front of Newton and YRDJ sat in front of Zero while everyone else sat behind them all. "Hi, Vin. We need to talk to guys in private" I whispered to Vin. "How do you know my name?!" he asked in low voice as Miss Macbeth continued talking nonsense about Frogs eating people. "I'll explain later" I replied, swiftly in a whisper as Miss Macbeth turned around._

"_Hm… Did I hear talking? Van, is that a memory eraser ball?" Miss Macbeth yelled. "Not Miss Macbeth. It's just a toy" Van, the dumb blond girl replied, timidly. Then the bell rang and we were saved from Miss Macbeth's torcher. We follow Vin and his crew to their Secret HQ in the school attic._

"_Well, explain yourselves" Trixie said, calmly. "Well, just like you guys, we're a secret agent organisation club but we're called 'S.U.I.T.' instead" I explained slowly. "We need your help. Our world has been changed into cartoon form and Agent Grace over here thinks you guys can help us" Zoe added._

"Interesting. I bet this has Macbeth written all over it" Zero said with a frown. "I need to give you guys some gadgets before we get into action" Newton intervened.

Meanwhile, downstairs Miss Macbeth had made an exercise machine for all of the kids, but when they went inside, four red glove mechanical hands appeared inside which made them run real fast and punched them till their muscles ached.

"No one can stop me now! Not even I.N.K.!" Miss Macbeth shrieked. "Miss Macbeth, what are you doing?" Mr Soper asked. "Huh? Er… I'm helping the students with their exercises. Would you like to try, Mr Soper?" Miss Macbeth asked in an icky, sweet voice. "Ok" Mr Soper replied as he went in with all the other students and got hynotisised to capture I.N.K.

Miss Macbeth began to sing a dreadful song as we were given rope, itching power, cheese spray, smoke bombs(for emergencies)and bubble gum for our gadgets as Vin, Newton, Trixie and Zero put on their bubble gum bunny masks; we transformed into our agent outfits with our masque masks on too.

So we followed the I.N.K. bunnies down to Miss Macbeth's lair. "Stop right there, Miss Macbeth" Zero cried. When we turned around the chair in front of the spying screens, it was empty. "Looking for moi?" Miss Macbeth asked as she stood behind us with all the other students and Mr Soper behind, with an evil grin on her ugly face.

"I've never seen you masked people before, WHO ARE YOU?!" She asked, loudly as she pointed at us. "We're called S.U.I.T., comrades of I.N.K. and we're gonna take you down!" I yelled.

"I've made the rest of the world like here and soon everyone will be flocking to this school to try my exercise machine!" She bragged. "Well, we're gonna stop you" Vin shouted. "Get them!" Miss Macbeth ordered the school crowd. "Get I.N.K. and Comrades! Get I.N.K. and Comrades!" they continually chanted as they slowly walked towards us.

Trixie ran over to the computer as Vin, Zero, Mist, Cherry, YRDJ and I distracted Miss Macbeth and the others along with Newton kept the zombie-like crowd at bay. Just then, Miss Macbeth pressed a red button on her remote and a huge cadge fell on top of us.

"You're mine now! This time, you'll be so thirsty, You'll be willing to tel me who you are!" Miss Macbeth cackled as sauce-like purple liquid fell from the ceiling on top of us which had permanent hot sauce in it. "So thirsty…"Zero cried. "Now, then. Time to find out who the pink bunnies and masked comrades are!" Miss Macbeth exclaimed as the zombie-like crowd guarded the sides of the cadge so we couldn't escape and she got close to the cadge as she was about to take off Vin's mask.

Trixie loaded up a program and at the same time a shamrock made a cut on her arm, preventing her from revealing Vin's identity. "Shamrock Shadow!" I screamed. "Who now?" Vin asked, completely confused. "Don't worry I.N.K., Shamrock Shadow will help protect your identities!" Shamrock Shadow called out to Vin, Zero, Newton and Trixie.

"You there, Fiend! What's the meaning of this? As long as I'm here, You'll **NEVER** reveal who I.N.K. is!" Shamrock Shadow yelled at Macbeth as he launched into a fight sequence. Miss Macbeth randomly transformed into her wrestling outfit from 'The New Student' episode and fought back through wrestling moves. "Trixie, Now!" Newton yelled. "What?!" Macbeth yelled as pink gas fell from the pipes and Shamrock Shadow jumped out of the way as Miss Macbeth started to laugh uncontrollably. Then Shamrock Shadow used his shamrock sword to break the cadge with one hit and we used a combination of laughing gas, water and cheese to break Miss Macbeth's spell as soon as we'd gotten everyone back in the dorms; then we dragged them outside, on to the tracks.

"Huh? What happened?" Mr Soper asked. "You telling us about how exercise is really good for us and was using water and running along with cheese to demonstrate it" I replied, swiftly before anyone from I.N.K. could reply. "Oh, ok. _I don't seem to remember that" Mr Soper said, then someone, probably Little Fred or Daryl, threw cheese at him. So they had a food fight on the running track._

_Meanwhile, Newton was analysing the laughing gas and adding a fragrance to it as Miss Macbeth was still laughing. So he activated another memory eraser ball and left the room. But as he ran out of there, he didn't notice the computer screen that had a world map on it which had pink dots rapidly appearing on the screen to shown how many places has been turned into cartoon._

**So do you like it? Watch I.N.K. on POP or Youtube so you know what the other characters from the show who aren't mine look like, ok? A lot more on the way soon, keep on going for S.U.I.T.! If you want to join S.U.I.T. in real life virtually, then PM me! S.U.I.T. forever! Agent Grace, over and out!**


End file.
